


余烬

by ThirteenKKL



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 意味不明
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenKKL/pseuds/ThirteenKKL
Summary: 他们都有一些事件导致的ptsd。如果以后果论的话，多米尼克的要更严重些——毕竟没有谁的痛苦是是可以重于另一个人的。而且他们治愈不了对方。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 6





	余烬

**Author's Note:**

> 很短，如果不是被lofter屏蔽我不会非要发在这的

在外人看来，这四年回来，他只是难以描述的，脾气改变了——他变得容易不耐烦，更加口无遮拦，总好像在发泄什么，但又没有那么多，他还挺像他的。

但他的兄弟知道，这是从良性肿瘤变成恶性肿瘤级别的改变。而一位和他互相舔舐的队友能分析出来，当你能观察到女巫的扫帚出现在樱桃树上，纠缠而病态，你就知道那儿有槲寄生。这只是一个现象。

就像他现在，他坐在这里。槲寄生，神的精液，他咀嚼神的孩子，多米尼克。白色的果实的浆液从他的脸上流淌下去，而红色的果实从他的腹部往里走。这只是一个现象。

马吕斯几乎不撒谎，他开一些所有人都笑不出来的玩笑。有时候不合时宜，有时候点找得不好，透露着一股用力过猛的氛围。他的人际交往总是如此。

用力过猛，多米尼克想，每次都有点疼。

“你累了吗？”马吕斯问，听起来非常像在挑衅，多米尼克却知道不是。他在表达自己“适时”地关心，不分场合。每次到这个时候他都不会试图纠正他的言行——只要且只能他听明白就行了。

——没有必要。

“放松点，你夹的太紧了。”他确实累了，但他还是抱了马吕斯，手臂从马吕斯的背后伸过去，插进他头上的毛茬中间，托住他的后脑勺。

伤势重的半眯着眼睛在亲吻伤势轻的，被亲吻的那个人脸上还挂着一些他刚刚射上去的腥物。

他没在跟对方传达什么，但胸口相贴的皮肤上生出了微弱的火光。


End file.
